


Target 3:Fred & Draco

by Chandler



Series: Harry's Flirting Spree [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Harry, F/M, Flirty Draco, Flirty Fred, Flirty Harry, Flustered Ron, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: Harry said his flirting was not limited to the Weasley family....guess he was right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wasn't going to post this yet but I love you guys and I figured this week, everyone could use a laugh or two.  
> To everyone in the LGBT community, I love and support all of you.  
> These are some hard times we're going through, if anyone needs me, my email is my bio. I'll listen to anyone who needs someone.  
> NO ONE is alone, I'm here is you need me.  
> Love you guys.  
> <3 XD

Ron and Harry sat outside quietly enjoying the scenery.

Well, _Harry_ was enjoying the scenery, Ron was waiting for Charlie to suddenly appear and flirt with Harry some more.

But he hadn’t shown up yet; yet.

 

“Hi Harry.”

 

Ron groaned, “Not you too.”

 

Fred frowned, “Damn, what’s got your knickers in a twist?”

 

Harry shrugged, “Don’t know, don’t mind him though. Come sit with me.”

 

Fred glanced at Ron as he sat down and smirked,

 

“I prefer it when you sit on me Harry, but I suppose this’ll do.”

 

Ron gagged, “Stop. Please.”

 

“Oh don’t be so prude won won.”  


“Shut up!” Ron hissed embarrassed by his older brother, “And I’m not prude.”

 

“Of course you are Weasley.”

 

Ron jumped up, “What the bloody hell is that wanker doing here!”  


He shouted as he pointed furiously at Draco who smirked and sat next to Harry.

 

Harry smiled, “Hello handsome.”

 

Draco didn’t reply and chose to simply snog Harry for a bit.

The two of them stifled their laughter as Ron sputtered behind them.

 

“What am I the next door neighbor?” Fred demanded.

 

Draco smiled, “No, just impatient.” Then gave Fred a kiss as well.

 

Ron screamed as he ran inside screaming for Ginny.

The three boys laughed for a good six minutes,

 

“And this, Potter, is why I enjoy being friends with you.”

 

Harry smirked, “I am fun aren’t I Malfoy.”

 

Hermione came out and sat next to Fred, “So you’ve done Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Draco, and now Fred.”

 

Harry nodded, “Yup. For George I think I need to bring in one more person from the outside to prove my point.”

 

“Who?” asked Draco, “Is there someone else that’ll piss him off more than I did?”

 

Harry hummed, “One.” Then got up and went inside.

 

Draco, Fred, and Hermione figured out who it was at the same time and shouted,

 

“HARRY NO!”

 

Harry smirked, “Harry _yes_!!” then went inside.

 

The three exchanged worried looks,

 

“Well,” Began Fred, “We’re fucked.”

 

The others nodded.

 

Shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that, I love you guys.  
> Comments and kudos are loved, let me know what you thought and who you think it is. XP  
> I apologize for my bad grammar and spelling; once again guys, you're not alone! <3 <3 <3 <3  
> I'll update all of my other stories soon.  
> <3 XD


End file.
